Fire is the Devil's Only Friend
by August Rhapsody
Summary: SEQUEL! Ginny's moved on and has a life. Draco has too...sort of, as a Death Eater. When he's given a new task, one that involves her for many reasons, he finds he still can't exactly resist her. And Ginny finds herself given more than she can handle. COM
1. Chapter one of the SEQUEL! YAAY!

Fire is the Devil's only friend (is that not the coolest title?)  
  
Disclaimer- Thanks to Olive who gave me the title. She didn't make it up, though, it's from a line in American Pie. Well, everything else you recognize isn't mine.  
  
Authors Note- Yay! A sequel! I know you're all just bouncing off the walls with happiness. Or not. Anyways, yeah, I'm happy about a sequel, and it probably won't be too long, but you never know. Whatever, just read on, cheerio. (I always say that. It's so weird.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ginny? Gin, wake up. It's eight now, I'm going to have to get to work soon. Ginny.." The calm, gentle voice broke through Virginia Weasley's dreams, pulling her back into reality. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the painful rays of the sun beaming cheerily through the window. She groaned and tried to roll over onto her stomach, but her husband pushed her onto her back again.  
  
"I don't wanna get up.." She mumbled, sounding very much like a sleep- deprived teenager.  
  
"Come on, dear. Julia said she wanted you to check some of the new books that just arrived for your shop; she can't do it alone. You have half an hour and I have to go, anyways." Will said, shaking her shoulder again. Muttering something he couldn't understand, Ginny sat up in her bed and shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever. Coffee.." Will laughed and took her hand, pulling her from the sheets. Ginny never was much of a morning person, it always took some persuasion before she would get up and go on about her business. She stumbled across the floor and flung open the door to her closet, walking in. He strolled around the room as she changed and when she came out, he smiled; she had chosen some casual clothes of dark jean, a red tank-top with a white, unbuttoned cotton shirt over it, which looked lovely with her hair. She had recently decided that red was her favorite color.  
  
"Lovely, dear, really," he said. She smiled at his compliment and went forward to kiss him delicately on the cheek. Grabbing her brush, she raked it through her fiery red hair and then led Will downstairs. Blabbering about how Julia should be able to manage the books on her own, she ambled around, making coffee for herself. Will sat at the table, staring blankly at the yellow flowers in the center of it. Finally she seated herself down in front of him, sipping at a steaming cup of the caffeinated liquid.  
  
"Ah, this stuff is good," she murmured. He nodded and pushed a few strands of his straight brown hair from his face. She suddenly frowned. "Why do you have to go? You were out for almost three days straight last time," she said, peering intently into his eyes. He sighed.  
  
"Gin, You-Know-Who's power is growing again, and the number of Death Eaters is more than ever before. It's hard work, being an Auror, but I know I'm ridding the world of a great evil when I go out there and stop the torture of Muggle-borns. I want you to apparate to your shop, do what you have to with Julia, and then come home. I don't want you wandering around Diagon Alley, the Death Eaters are everywhere now," he warned her sternly. She whimpered but nodded.  
  
"I know, I know. I just.." She fidgeted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable, twirling the golden band on her left-handed ring finger. "I just hate you going out there, putting yourself in danger!"  
  
"Ginny, there aren't enough Aurors. Yes, we're getting more as the Dark side gets more Death Eaters, but we need all the Aurors we can get. The Ministry needs me, and I'm going to help." He looked up at the clock on their mantle piece that Ginny had inherited from her parents when they passed away; both Will's and Ginny's faces were at 'home.' Then he looked at the watch on his wrist and stood up. "It's time to go." She stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He sighed.  
  
"I'll be careful," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her sweetly before pulling out his wand. Pointing it at himself, he said 'Apparate!' and with a pop, was gone. Ginny shivered, despite the lack of cold air in her house. Slipping on her shoes and grabbing her wand, she snatched her cloak and walked to the door, and suddenly paused, looking at the cloak in her hand.  
  
It was the cloak that Draco had given her, so many years ago. It was still magnificent and elegant, and a long time ago she had wondered why she never grew out of it, but supposed that the makers put a charm on it so that it would grow along with its owner.  
  
She smiled and swung it around her shoulders, clasping the silver clasp that had still not grown tarnished. She had told Will some lie about how she had bought it as a treat for herself in Diagon Alley when he asked where she had got it.  
  
"Apparate," she said, and suddenly, she was in her little bookshop, her wand still pointed at her chest.  
  
"Oh, good, Ginny, you're here," said a voice suddenly behind her. She turned around to see Julia Sharp standing by one of the many bookshelves covering the walls, a pile of books in her arms. "You wanted me, Julia?"  
  
"Well yes, you're the owner of this store, aren't you?" The older woman sighed and waved her free hand towards the back of the shop. "There are the boxes of those books you ordered, I expect that when August comes, we'll be getting a lot of students to buy their schoolbooks here." Ginny nodded and pulled off her cloak, slipping her wand into her pocket. Then she made her way into the section behind the desk, to get to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Julia?" Ginny called, peering around a corner. "Julia, I'm finished working, and Will said for me to come straight home."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead!" came Julia's loud shout from upstairs. "I'll just stay here for any customers!" Ginny smiled to herself. Julia really was devoted to the shop; she actually did most of the work, out of choice, of course. Yet again putting on her cloak, Ginny walked outside and down the main street of Diagon Alley. It wasn't as crowded as it usually was, but she just wanted to stop by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes before returning home, to see if Fred or George were in.  
  
She pushed open the door, the little bells clanking as it shut behind her. The shop was brightly lit and before she could say anything, someone ran up from behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist, hoisting her up. She screeched and was suddenly set down again; she whirled around to see George standing there, his brown eyes alight with happiness. She laughed randomly and hugged him tightly.  
  
"George! It's been so long since I've seen you last!" He ran a hand through her hair and grinned, nodding.  
  
"I know, I know. Fred's in the back, and so is Harry; he stopped by this morning for a little coffee," he said, waving his hand back behind the desk. Still smiling, Ginny followed him into a little room, across from the storage.  
  
"Fred!" Ginny gasped as Fred ran forward and hugged her. Then Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek, beaming; she blushed furiously. He was more tanned then the last time she saw him, and his messy black hair was longer still, his green eyes sparkling. Ah, he still made her heart leap when he touched her hand or spoke to her, but she was married, and happily at that.  
  
"How's everything going, love?" Fred asked her cheerily, beckoning for her to sit down at the table. She took the seat and shook her head as Harry offered her a mug.  
  
"Oh, just fine, thanks. This shop looks so neat and tidy; I hardly can believe it's yours," she laughed.  
  
George rolled his eyes. "Ah, well, Alicia won't have it messy."  
  
"Oh, yes, that reminds me! George, how is Alicia, and Fred, how's Angelina? And Harry? How's Cho?" Fred and George spoke at once; Alicia was fine, Angelina was spiffing, but Harry's face fell and he was silent for a moment. Ginny looked around, confused. Fred cleared his throat.  
  
"You didn't hear, Gin?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Cho's dead," Harry choked. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth and she stared at him, unable to believe it. Cho, Harry's wife of seven years and the mother of his one daughter was dead? She watched as Harry's head dropped and he stared at the ground, blinking furiously.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she whispered. Fred and George looked grave. "I'm so sorry. How did she..did she die?" Harry sighed and looked up, with such pain in his eyes Ginny felt as though her heart had been stabbed.  
  
"She was killed. By Death Eaters. She was Muggle-born, you know. I didn't think it would matter. I thought she would never die. But she went out one day and..well, she never came back." He didn't say anything else, and Ginny certainly wouldn't pester him too. She had never really liked Cho, since she had captured Harry's heart so early and kept him away from her, but she had never wanted her to die. Now she was entirely gone, and Ginny had never really had any time to get to know her. With a terrible jolt, Ginny realized that evil was closing in, and nowhere was safe any more. She just hoped everyone else knew that too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, Ginny slammed the door behind her and pulled off her cloak, flinging it onto a chair. Her mood was seriously dampened from Harry's awful news, and couldn't even be heightened by Fred and George showing her some of their most recent inventions afterwards, no matter how silly they had been.  
  
It was about one o'clock now, and she had absolutely nothing to do. If she had to go back to the shop, Julia would tell her. Ambling around, she cleaned up random things and then made herself a sandwich. She didn't dare go outside; for some reason, she felt as though it was terribly dangerous anywhere but her home. Her home was small but perfect for her and Will, and since they had no children (yet) they didn't have need for a bigger one.  
  
Life was good; she had to admit that, though You-Know-Who was getting stronger by the minute. Ginny owned a little bookshop, and it actually had good business, though it was competing with Flourish and Blotts. Hermione had gone off after she graduated and got married to a Muggle, someone who she had known from before she even went to Hogwarts. But after a mere two years, they divorced and Hermione had returned to become a Professor at Hogwarts; she taught Transfiguration after McGonagall retired.  
  
Ron became a Chaser for England's Quidditch team, and hadn't gotten married yet. Morgan had indeed ended up marrying Daniel, and Emma was unmarried; Ginny hadn't communicated with her in a while and didn't know what she was up to. Harry had married Cho right after they graduated; Harry had become an Auror immediately and Ginny didn't know what Cho did. They had had a single daughter, she must be four now; he name was Lily Potter, after Harry's mother. But now Cho was dead.  
  
Shuddering, she sank into a larger chair and just sat there, curled up, leaning her head against her hand. Within minutes, she was sound asleep, traveling off into complete darkness.  
  
Ginny woke to the sound of distant shouts, bangs, and then sudden poundings on her door. Eyes snapping open, she sat abruptly up, quickly looking at the clock. It was nine thirty. She had been asleep for nearly nine hours. The living room was dark, as no lights were turned on, and Will clearly wasn't home. She drearily rubbed her eyes. Why was it so loud outside? What was going on? Panic suddenly rose in her chest, making her gasp suddenly. Was Will all right? Was there an attack going on outside, at any of her neighbors homes?  
  
And then, very abruptly, there was a flash of light and the door flew violently open, and someone stumbled in, slamming the door behind them. Ginny screamed and leapt away from them, backing against the wall. The person was wearing a black, ankle-length, hooded cloak, and when they looked up, Ginny saw that they were masked. Ginny screamed again, staring at the Death Eater, terror filling her brain. Where was Will? The person suddenly strode over and whipped out their wand, pointing it at her face.  
  
Ginny fell silent and stared at the tip of the wand, her heart beating furiously in her chest. Was this it, then? Would they just kill her, and Ginny Weasley would be dead? But very slowly, the Death Eater (she could now see that it was a he) lowered his wand. She was breathing hard as he raised his hand and very slowly began to take off his mask. Ginny screamed involuntarily again, the thought rushing into her head that he would be some hideously deformed man here to rape her or something.  
  
The mask fell off in his hand, but still she couldn't see his face, in the darkness of his hood. She could hear his breathing now. And then he spoke.  
  
"Virginia Weasley. We meet again." He pushed back his hood, and Ginny gasped.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note- Hope you liked that! Ooh, I'm so happy, a sequel! This is going to be fun to write. And I don't read many post-Hogwarts fics, but hey, I can write one, can't I? Yeah, that was a cliffhanger, too bad for you. Leave a review, please!! Mucho Turds! ~Clare 


	2. Chapter Two, my children

Disclaimer- Nothing you recognize is mine. Need I remind you?!  
  
Authors Note- Agh, sorry that update took so long! I just had an overload of homework and stuff, and I'm working on my FictionPress story (read it if u wanna read something cool) and Tears of Fire and Ice with my friend and I'm just a procrastinator :)  
  
Chapter Two (finally, damnit)  
  
Ginny stared at him, the surprise settling in, looking into those so familiar, icy gray eyes. He just looked at her too, but he showed no emotion, not even the slightest amazement at this coincidence.  
  
"Malfoy?" she gasped. Then she remembered that he had his wand out and she shrieked away and leapt away. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out!"  
  
He just smirked; that wry, chilling smirk that she knew so well. "Ah, Weasley, you can't be so cruel. We're old acquaintances. Shouldn't we catch up?" She stared at him. What the hell was his problem? What was he talking about?  
  
"No! No, I don't want to catch up, I just know that you need to get out of my house, and Will's coming home soon so I wouldn't be here too long if I were you-"  
  
He laughed cruelly. "Oh no, Weasley, he won't be home soon at all. You see, he's working on the other side of London. Yes, he can apparate momentarily, but you must understand that's he's busy. He can't take time out of his busy schedule of saving worthless people for his little wife."  
  
She shuddered as he strode forward, his wand out again, pointing it at her face. "You wouldn't kill me!" she shouted. He shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you're right, maybe you're just lying to yourself, giving yourself imaginary confidence. But maybe I will. Not now, don't worry, and anyways, I don't have a reason to." He stopped for a moment and his eyes glimmered with a light that looked slightly like insanity to Ginny. "If I had a reason to, though, I wouldn't hesitate." He had the power, and he knew it. She didn't have her wand.  
  
She glared defiantly at him. Suddenly, outside, they heard a bang and shouts. And then she grinned; now she had the upper hand. The Aurors were outside, they would certainly come looking for him. He turned and stared out the window, too, eyes wide. That was her moment. Impulsively, she reached out and grabbed the wand out of his fingers, whipping it around and pointing it at him.  
  
"Apparate, Malfoy, they're coming," she hissed, grinning like a maniac. He whirled around and lunged for her, but she laughed and danced up the stairs. "Oh come now, don't tell me you don't have another escape plan?" she cackled, racing up into a room, slamming the door behind her. But he was strong; he slammed into the door and it cracked off its shingles. Ginny screamed and leapt away as it crashed to the floor.  
  
"You're my escape plan." Her eyes widened with terror as he raced for her again, lunging for his wand, but she whirled around, holding it close. "Give it to me, damnit!" he yelled into her ear. She didn't flinch, determined to be strong.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door downstairs slam open and shouts inside. They both stopped, listening, and she turned around, looking at him directly in his eyes. And suddenly, he melted. She couldn't take it. How handsome he was; he was still cold, distant, but she felt herself get completely lost in his arms that were currently wrapped fiercely around her, fighting for the wand.  
  
Perhaps he felt the same; she didn't know. "Hide me," he whispered, and without thinking, she nodded, racing out of his loosened arms and to the closet. Downstairs, someone was calling for the owner of the house. She rushed out and thrust something into his arms. It was chilly, liquid-like fabric; an Invisibility Cloak.  
  
He threw it over his head and backed into a corner, and she rushed out the doorway, stopping in the hallway and turning around. Whipping out Malfoy's wand, she said a spell he couldn't hear and the door sprang back into its original position. He couldn't see, but she turned and ran downstairs.  
  
Indeed, he was secretly aching inside. Just seeing her had brought back such a rush of emotions he wanted to just kill her husband and take her for his own. And she was so beautiful, he thought painfully, crouched in the corner, invisible. She had changed, but the years had treated her so kindly it was as though she had grown younger. Her hair was longer, her skin looked softer, her chocolate-like eyes glittered even brighter. She had wit; that was obvious, she hadn't lost her touch. And she had grown stronger. It seemed as though no longer would she run into his arms for support and shelter, she was independent, though she was married.  
  
Married. She was married. Ah, what a burden marriage was! It was like chains, pulling someone back to a wall where they could not escape. And I should know, he thought bitterly, squinting his eyes in his anger. Yet she seemed so happy, as she talked of her husband as though she was positive that he was going to come home for her. She was so naive, it was true; he could tell that she thought her life was going to be painless, simple. Oh, she didn't know what pain was.  
  
The door swung open and Ginny rushed in, shutting it behind her, breathing hard.  
  
"Good thing I lied, Malfoy," she said flatly, looking around the room for him. He let the Cloak fall off himself and he tossed it onto the bed.  
  
"Ginny Weasley lied for me? I'm flattered," he said, smirking. She smiled, her lips quavering. "You seem so faithful."  
  
She smiled. "Why, thank you for noticing, Malfoy, I am. I doubt that you would ever be to your wife, but-"  
  
"Weasley, you narrow-minded fool!" he shouted suddenly. She shut her mouth, staring at him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You are not faithful in the slightest! Look at you, you had a wand in your hand and yet you didn't drive me from your house! You just hid me while Aurors, which your husband happens to be, came looking for me. You are not the slightest bit faithful; and yes, I know you're thinking of having affairs with people- perhaps you're faithful like that. But otherwise, Weasley, I would be ashamed to have you as a wife. What if you were to freely let Aurors wander through our house?" he cried.  
  
She felt tears threaten to spill down her cheeks as she realized the reality of what he was saying. It was true; she had hid him. She had lied to the Aurors while she was downstairs. She had been a terribly unfaithful wife..  
  
"Why don't you-why don't you just go?" she choked, pointing at the door. He smirked again and she hated him even more.  
  
"I would, Ginny, but I want to talk with you first. We haven't seen each other in years..." he said, trailing off at the end. She glared at him.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"No you're not, and you know it. Now tell me, who's the lucky man?" he asked with a wry grin.  
  
"Will. Will Johnson, and I told you that already."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Johnson...I remember him, was he the prat who you went to the Yule Ball with that year?"  
  
Her glare hardened. "Yes, that's him, and he's a wonderful husband, I'll have you know! He's kind and generous and doesn't expect kids right away-" she said, swallowing back tears. Draco suddenly sighed; a rather lonely sigh, and walked towards her again. She didn't flinch or move away, and inwardly, Draco felt a surge of triumph.  
  
"And what's your job?"  
  
"I own a bookstore, I think you knew that," she murmured. He nodded, shrugging.  
  
"That's true, I did know that. But clearly, that's not your only job."  
  
She looked up at him. "What? Yes it is!"  
  
He shook his head. "No, don't deny it. I know the truth. I am one of the stronger, more loyal Death Eaters, Ginny, and I have a few people who spy for me. You don't know who they are, and I'll never tell you. But I know you work for the Ministry."  
  
Her eyes widened with fright. "No, that's not true! I don't know where you got that, Malfoy-"  
  
"Damnit, Ginny, shut up! Don't try to lie to me, you're an Unspeakable!" he yelled, and she winced, shaking her head. "Yes, yes you are, I know it. You work for your halfwit brother Percy who somehow got to be Minister, through some act of bribery or something, for he's not fit to govern over the world of magic," he sated sourly.  
  
"Percy's fine at his job, he's responsible!" she yelled. His eyes flashed again.  
  
"And you would know because you work for him! I know the job of an Unspeakable, I know one myself. I know who you work for and where you work and even some of what you do. Of course, the stupid man said he's not allowed to tell me exactly what your particular job is, but I'll root the information out of him eventually."  
  
"Fine!" she suddenly screamed. "Fine, I am an Unspeakable, good for you! But you'll never get anything out of me! The Ministry is one thing that I'm faithful to."  
  
He smirked. "Clearly, you don't like your marriage, for you don't seem to be all that intent on being faithful to this Will person."  
  
"I do like my marriage!" she cried defiantly.  
  
"I understand completely. I really do," he said mockingly, still smirking. "However, Ginny, I'm not married..." he said slowly, leaning forward. She was against a wall, watching his every move with her watering eyes. But maybe she didn't see this move before he made it.  
  
He leaned forward abruptly and pressed his lips to hers, and strangely, Ginny made no attempt to push him away. She felt the familiar rush of emotions flow through her, and her heart began pumping as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Memories came flooding back as the kiss became rougher, his lips moving across hers skillfully.  
  
But suddenly, she remembered Will. Gasping, she removed her arms from around his neck and shove him away, stumbling sideways. He stared at her, anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"You might not be married, Malfoy, but I am!" she shrieked.  
  
"Damnit, Weasley, I don't care! Do you actually feel like that when your husband kisses you?" he cried, almost shouting. Ginny burst into tears, a wave of anger and sadness washing over her.  
  
"This is my house, my husband will be home soon, I swear it! Now get out!" she screamed, not answering his question. Storming over, Draco grabbed his wand roughly out of her hand.  
  
"Fine then. I'll be going, I see I've spent out my welcome," he snapped. She was still crying, leaning against the wall, shaking, not looking up at him.  
  
"Yes-go, go, and I never want to see you again! I don't care if we used to have something, you threw it away, and it's your own fault!"  
  
He nodded. "Right. You think that, Weasley. You just think that it's gone. But believe me-this won't be the last you'll be seeing of me. Oh, no, you can count on that. The war is deepening, more people are being killed, and though you might not want to accept it, the Death Eaters are slowly triumphing. So you just go running to your little Auror husband, looking for protection, but it won't come," he spat. She didn't look at him.  
  
"The time will come when you turn to me, Weasley. And who knows? Betrayal to your husband might not be your only worry." And with that, he pointed his wand at himself, muttered the spell and was gone.  
  
She stared blankly at the spot where he was standing, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. It was true, everything he had said was true. The Dark was closing in, Will might not be able to give all the protection she needed.  
  
Shuddering, she made her way over to the bed and sat down for support. He had kissed her, and she couldn't deny that she had liked it. Of course she liked it, they used to have a relationship that she never wanted to end! But it certainly was his fault that it was over.  
  
Well, he's gone, she reminded himself. But she couldn't be so sure. What exactly would he do to worm his way into the Ministry? She knew it would involve her, that was obvious, but she just hoped that she wouldn't be blamed for too much. But Malfoy was rough and he didn't play fair; she just hoped she came out alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note- Hope you liked that. Again, my apologies for taking so long on the update. Hey, this chapter was five pages! Be happy! Leave a review, please. ~Clare 


	3. CHapter Three FINALLY

Disclaimer- Nothing you recognize is mine. I wish though.  
  
Authors Note- Wow guys, sorry for the long update...like, six months. I just totally lost interest in this whole plot but now I'm all hyped up for it again. Terribly sorry.  
  
Chapter Three (finally)  
  
Her fingers drummed the smooth tabletop, the impatient sound drowning out all others as she stared ahead. The freezing air from the wide-open window pushed at her face but she didn't blink, her blank brown eyes staring ahead, devoid of any emotion.  
  
She shifted in the soft chair, pulling her knee up and resting her chin upon it, her foot perched on the edge of the seat. But no other movements. She was thinking. Thinking about him, quite obviously, and inside she was quivering with a molten mixture of anger, excitement, terror and confusion. She hated him. She had always hated him, how he completely captivated her mind with his liquid-like movements, his eyes like ice, his body that seemed to radiate a delicious cruelty.  
  
And yet, how could she not love him? He had kissed her. He had made the move. It wasn't her fault she had somehow tripped over what she called a life and was now head-over-heels for the man she had left long ago. Or, he left her, really.  
  
She heard the door open and close downstairs and the shuffling of feet across the warm carpet. Will was home. She heard the slam of his bag on the dining room table and the flop of his coat on the chair. A pause, then his footsteps on the stairs. Approaching. Still, she did not move. For the first time in what seemed like years, she blinked. He entered.  
  
"Gin? Ginny, why are you up? It's three in the morning!"  
  
She looked paralyzed, her chest hardly even rising with breath. He rushed over, stared at her for a moment and then wrapped her tightly in his arms. She hugged him back a bit but her mind was still elsewhere. He drew away and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Why do you look so stricken?" he asked. She sighed, a great, deflating sigh and leaned against him. He looked relieved to see some reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry, Will. I was just...worried. About you. That you would be all right," she murmured, eyes downcast, as though ashamed. He smiled softly and hugged her warmly again.  
  
"You don't have to be, love. I can take care of myself. And sure, this 'war' as it's called now is certainly thickening but really, I'm trying to stay out of trouble." He kissed her cheek reassuringly and she forced a smile. "Come on now, time for bed. You have work tomorrow."  
  
As though in a trance, she drifted towards the closet. She wanted to tell him. She loved Will so, she wanted to confide in him, for him to comfort her. But how could he, when she had been so treacherous? No, she wouldn't put this burden upon him. Not now. Not yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Miles and miles away, in a huge house on some grand estate, in one of the various living rooms, the air quivered in one spot for two seconds, and then, with a slight pop, someone appeared out of thin air. Draco Malfoy, of course. He looked around for a brief moment to make sure he arrived in the right place, and then nodded, tucking his wand into his pocket. "Bella!" he yelled.  
  
Immediately a little house-elf raced into the room, slipping on the slick wooden floors. Without as much as a sideways glance, he tossed his long cloak into the Bella's arms, kicked his shoes at her and draped her scarf on the elf's head.  
  
"Bella is happy to see you, sir!" she squeaked. Draco said nothing and, taking this a sign to leave, the elf hurried away. Draco collapsed into a sleek deep green leather chair and sighed heavily.  
  
He hated life. Sure, he loved being a Death Eater and serving his Lord. He was high in rank among the Death Eater's too. The Devil's Minion, in some ways.  
  
The fire crackled away, spilling heat into the room, though Draco felt none of it. He was too busy thinking. About what he had to do. Voldemort, (he obviously wasn't hesitant to say his name) had given him a task. The two of them had conversed, thinking of one way to hit Percy Weasley, that dimwitted Minister of Magic, in his soft spot. To take something that was of importance to him and pretty much the whole Ministry. Something that, if under some kind of influence, would break down and help them eventually. And Harry Potter. It had to be something that would weaken him. Something that he cared for, would risk his life for. Famous Harry Potter, with a weak spot.  
  
It wasn't very hard to think of what this certain thing was.  
  
Ginny Weasley, of course.  
  
It was all so perfect, so beautiful. He knew Ginny still loved him. It had all been part of the plan for him to go to her house the night before, as surprised as he might have acted. Just to see how she was doing. Well, it seemed like she was doing fabulously, her little happy life glowing, her love with Will strong, her little stupid shop flourishing with that Julia. But she still had that soft spot for him.  
  
But he didn't want to do it.  
  
The door to the living room flew open and he turned his head to see his father standing, silhouetted in light from the torches in the hall. He marched grandly in and seated himself across from his son. He had aged, that was obvious, with the years that had passed. His once-smooth face was now creased with age, his hair all the more white with tints of gray in it. But his mouth was still in the same unchanging sneer and his cold eyes glittered with the type of malice he was known for.  
  
"Draco," he said with a slight bow of his head.  
  
"Father."  
"Our...our Lord and I have been talking," he said slowly. His hand curled around the top of his cane, intricately carved with a snake winding up the length of it, its regal head forming the curved handle. "Do you think it will all work?" he asked.  
  
Draco squinted at him. Who was he kidding?  
  
"Father. She's married. She's protective of her bookstore, her friends, her husband. But certainly with a few Unforgivable Curses we'll break her down," he said, hating every word. Lucius nodded. "Besides. I told you how she used to have a thing for me. I bet she hasn't forgotten it. In fact, I know she hasn't. Last night, she showed the utmost betrayal to her husband and the Aurors by hiding me when they came. A reflex, really, but I didn't force her," he said.  
  
He could tell Lucius was bored. "We've been tracing her life," he said. "You will abduct her, Draco, when the time comes," he said.  
  
Draco nodded. He knew this. He didn't want to, but he did. Lucius continued. "I have more business to attend to, now, I just wanted to make sure that it went well, Draco." His expressionless voice was all too familiar to Draco. He stood and began to walk away but paused at the door, turning around again. "I'm proud of you, Draco. You have served your Lord and I very well."  
  
And then he left.  
  
~*~  
  
She quickened her pace down the hallway, the sound of her high-heeled shoes covered by the life surrounding her. Witches and wizards swarmed at her sides, talking quickly, rustling papers. Doors slammed shut and opened again, hands lingered on wands protruding from pockets. Her eyes scanned the signs mounted on the wall. Yes, she was nearly there.  
  
She saw his door open a bit and so she knocked lightly and peeked in. Percy, her elder brother, was standing, sifting through pieces of parchment on his terribly unorganized desk. And, standing in the room, was Harry Potter.  
  
He looked stressed, the creases from lack of sleep around his eyes very visible, his hands hanging limp at his sides, his hair no more than a messy mop of hair, still no more orderly than it had ever been. But his bleak expression brightened slightly when he saw her enter.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said, embracing him and giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek. He smiled wearily.  
  
"Ginny, how nice it is to see you again," he murmured. She nodded and then sighed.  
  
"Still, I'm so sorry about Cho," she whispered. His smile weakened for a second and then stretched itself back as he patted her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Gin. She was doing good, though, throughout her whole life." His eyes got a spacey look in them and her eyes went up again to the scar on his forehead. The skin around it looked raw, much like the scar itself. She reached up and touched it lightly, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"I'm sorry." He turned to Percy, who was standing awkwardly still. "Thank you, Perc-er, Weasley, for your help. I'll be sure to follow through as soon as possible."  
  
Percy nodded. "Stay safe, Harry. God knows we couldn't lose you in this hour," he said. And Ginny knew it too- the strength that Harry had maintained through these years was what was keeping them all going strong. Harry left, shutting the door behind him. Immediately Ginny rounded on her brother.  
  
"Percy! The Death Eaters, they were so close to my house last night! I could hear them all. And I think that they're devising some sort of another plan, disgusting, no doubt, because Draco Malfoy came to me and-"  
  
"Wait, slow down, Ginny. He came to you?" Percy said, squinting into his sister's face. She nodded fervently.  
  
"Yes! I didn't want to tell anyone else this, and I haven't, but really, he came looking for protection, and..."  
  
"But you didn't give it to him," Percy interrupted keenly. Ginny's mouth opened and then shut again before speaking.  
  
"No! No, no, of course not, Percy, don't be silly," she said, forcing a laugh. Pathetic, but it looked like he'd bought it. "I just want to know...do you know what they're doing? Would there be a particular reason for him coming to me? Do you know if they want something? From me? From us?"  
  
Percy looked deep in thought, scratching his temple lightly for a moment. Then he sighed and then sat back down in his chair. "Ginny, I really don't know anything. I wish I did, though. Our agents are working every waking hour and I really can't put any more stress on their shoulders, they're doing so much already," he said. "But please, please tell me if anything like this happens again. And we'll be sure to keep track on Draco's movements if we can, with that wonderful tracking device Hermione showed us, inspired by the Muggles," he said with a faint trace of a smile upon his lips.  
  
The door suddenly opened and three men of high-ranking appearances marched in, talking loudly, their robes sweeping around in the small space. One of them paused when they saw her and the three of them burst into apologies and turned to the door again.  
  
"No, sirs, it's all right, I'm finished here," Ginny said, making her way to the door. She saw Percy shake hands with them and immediately launch into conversation as she headed out the door. Well, that conversation didn't help her at all. She got nothing out of it. But perhaps, now, she felt better, knowing that her brother knew what was going on and would help her if he could.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny stretched her arm up and pushed the book onto the top shelf back into it's place, scanning the titles to make sure they were all in order. She heard Julia open the door and come in, wand out, levitating another stack of books and setting them on the floor.  
  
"Here's the next order," she said, tucking her wand back into her pocket. "Sorry for all the work, but I really have to run."  
  
Ginny smiled. "It's all right, it's not that much." She eyed the pile of leather-bound books warily, trying not to betray her dismay. "Go on, I'll close up when I'm finished." She looked out the window through the spaces between the other shops to see the sky a peachy orange color, blending in with the indigo of evening.  
  
Julia smiled thankfully and, without another word, raced out the door. The little bell jangled behind her.  
  
A sigh escaped Ginny's lips and she turned around to put another book on the shelf. Sure, she could do it all with magic, but Will wasn't home anyways and she didn't want to be home alone. She'd rather be here with people bustling along outside the door. And surely, Draco didn't know exactly where her bookshop was...  
  
She bent down to pick up a few more books when she heard a floorboard creak behind her. Whirling around, she saw him standing there, half hidden by shadow, a tall, dark figure with a glowing face against the black of his clothes. She slammed the books onto the ground, ignoring the fluttering papers.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here? Why are you following me around? I don't want to see you!" she shrieked, pulling out her wand and pointing it at him. He advanced into the light and almost smiled at her. Reaching out, he neatly plucked the wand out of her hand and placed it in her pocket. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Give that back, damnit!" She lunged forward and attempted to snatch the protruding wooden wand but he caught her hands and pulled them towards himself so she could not move. He saw the fury boiling in her face. For a moment she struggled but soon identified his strength as quite unbeatable and stopped, still tense with anger. "What do you want?"  
  
She felt him shrug.  
  
"Merely to see you again." His voice was cold, ironic, frozen into the bonds of superiority.  
"I hate you."  
  
"At least it's mutual." He felt her muscles struggling and he applied more force, only to see her try to hide a whimper of pain. Immediately he lessened her grip. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
"God, Draco, why are you always such an arrogant bastard? It's like you have a wand crammed up your ass all the time!" she yelled in his face. He laughed out loud, greatly surprising her. She hadn't heard that laugh for years. And how different it was from other laughs. It sounded so wildly released, like it had been held captive for so long and was now shooting out of him with immense force.  
  
He laughed for a moment and then pulled her a bit closer to him, so their faces were inches apart.  
His eyes looked like endless tunnels of ice.  
  
Tunnels of ice with a bit of fire at the end. A hidden passion melting the ice as fast as it could.  
And she was only making it go faster.  
  
Leaning forward, he pressed a tiny kiss upon her lips and then let her go, neatly handing her back her wand. She stared at him, quite stricken with surprise.  
  
"I want you, Ginny Weasley," he murmured. She was staring at his lips.  
  
"What? Why?" she muttered.  
  
He smirked. "You only wish you'll never find out."  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: So sorry for the whole updating delay. Olive was pestering me for a long time. I re-wrote this chapter three times before I actually liked it. Leave a review! PLEASE! Thanks!! ~Clare 


	4. Chappie Four!

Authors Note- I hope you enjoyed that chapter, even if it was uneventful and when I read it over after I posted it I saw the numerous typos in the last few paragraphs, mixing up 'her' and 'his' about a thousand times. Sorry. Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer- Nothing but the (nonexistent) plot is mine.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Over the next three weeks, she saw him seven times. But each time he was like a shadow. There for a moment, lurking in the darkness, just long enough to make obvious his presence to her, to smirk, to make some sort of mockery of a smile, to move to catch her eye. It worked every time, of course. Once she saw him standing in the store across from her bookstore, just looking out the window, dressed in amazingly common robes of blue rather than black.  
  
He had quirked his mouth a bit and then, when she had blinked, he was gone.  
  
She saw him again off down the street when she was out shopping. Just mingling through a crowd, she saw him in a sweep of now deep red robes, weaving through the people, making himself known to her, and then was gone.  
  
It was driving her mad. She wanted to tell Will but couldn't. She wanted to tell Harry but no doubt he would become obsessively protective, as would Fred or George or Percy or Ron (who was too busy with Quidditch anyways) or even Charlie and Bill, off wherever they were. Her friends were all off working with children, and after all, she hadn't been in touch with Emma or Morgan in a while. And Dumbledore...old Dumbledore...she didn't want to bother him.  
  
So she was alone in her misery and slight terror. She didn't know why he was following her, taunting her. His laughter, like that of a murder, rang constantly in her ears.  
  
~*~  
  
Her long, layered red hair flew around her face in the wind and she reached up to smooth it down, attempting to force it to her neck. No such luck. Muttering, she managed to loop it into a sloppy bun with small curly tendrils whispering around her face and neck. Her Muggle-made dark jeans were a little too tight for casual comfort, hugging her legs and flaring a bit below her knees to cover the tops of her black boots. Her wine-colored t-shirt, cut just low enough to catch glances, drew attention to the black diamond necklace that hung around her neck. Her dark-red painted nails glinted in the dim sunlight and her eye makeup made the brown of her eyes all the more lovely.  
  
She hoped she looked enough like a common Muggle. These were the latest fashions, anyways.  
Looking down, Ginny checked her watch. Eleven o'clock am. Right on time.  
  
She saw the small house in front of her, painted white with dark blue shutters and a little fence in front. The grass around it was a bright, perky green and a bed of pansies smiled up at her. 193, Maplewood Ave. were the golden letters above the door. Yes, this was Morgan's house.  
  
Morgan had sent her an owl a few days previous, asking her to come visit. Ginny had been missing her dearly and wanted to get away from Draco for a while, just to catch up with her former best friend.  
  
She walked up the front steps, her boots clumping loudly on the wood and knocked on the door. Immediately, Morgan was there. Still tall, still beautiful and pale with frosty cheeks and long, waist-length black hair that sifted across her back when she walked. Morgan shrieked and threw her arms around Ginny, bearing her through the threshold. Mid-hug, Ginny examined the living room she had been welcomed into. There was a large, plush blue couch, the walls were painted white with lots of artwork around them and pictures on the mantelpiece of the old-fashioned fireplace. The rug was warm and two more chairs awaited her. Morgan ushered her into one.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, how good to see you!" her friend gushed. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Yes, and you too, Morgan. How lovely your house is! I had no idea Muggles could be so organized," she remarked, and Morgan laughed.  
  
"Daniel is upstairs in his studio right now, I can call him down in a moment. You know he's an artist? These are some of his works," Morgan said, beckoning to the frames on the walls. Ginny saw paintings of people, buildings, landscapes, water, shadows, odd angles, people talking, people laughing, Morgan. There was one of a young girl on the swing, one of the same girl knee-length in gurgling water, holding up her skirts, looking over her shoulder and laughing. There was the same girl just standing in a pressed white dress, looking out a stained-glass window, the colored light speckling her dress and her white face, her black hair hanging over her shoulders. Behind her a woman stood in black, just watching. It took a moment for Ginny to realize that the woman was Morgan.  
  
"That's my favorite too," Morgan murmured, pointing at the one Ginny was staring at. She didn't know why she liked it so much. The creases in the dress were so exact, the way the girl's foot was on top of the other, her knee bent, her hands loosely clasped, the blank look in her large, dark eyes. Even the floorboards had texture.  
  
"That's you," Ginny whispered, speaking of the woman.  
  
"Yes, and that's my daughter."  
  
Ginny stared at her friend. "Daughter? Since when?"  
  
"She's five," laughed Morgan. "I told you about her before, Ginny, you know that. I have before, you just must not remember."  
  
Ginny thought hard and then remembered the owls reporting the news. But she had never seen the girl.  
  
"I tried to owl you practically hundreds of times over the past few months but you haven't replied! Why? I wanted so badly to keep in touch with you!"  
  
Ginny stared. "I...I haven't gotten any owls from you, Morgan! I swear I would've returned had I gotten them...in fact, I haven't gotten any," Ginny murmured. Then it finally dawned on her. Draco. It had something to do with Draco.  
  
The thought plagued her for the next four hours as she talked, laughed and remembered with Morgan. She saw Daniel again; how handsome he still was, with his boyish face and dried paint smeared on his shirt and hands. Their daughter, named Amelia, was out at a friend's, of course.  
  
They hosted her for lunch and then Morgan took Ginny out sight-seeing in the Muggle London. Ginny wasn't exactly amazed at all of the Muggle technology, seeing as she was mostly in touch with outside life, but she was still quite awed. What amazed her as well were the bookshelves that plagued the shelves of stores with fantasy ideas of witches and wizards, though none of them had anything to do with the life that Ginny lived. How odd.  
  
The afternoon flew by and soon they were back having dinner, and Ginny ached for a family life of her own. Morgan and Daniel gushed with pride for Amelia and Ginny longed for a daughter to base her life around. She was sick of living alone with Will and he always being gone. She wanted action.  
  
Darkness soon flooded the suburbs as the sun sank in a red, inky mass below the horizon and the shadows engulfed all natural light, though the streetlamps shone with their nearly yellow light into the night.  
  
"It was so wonderful to see you, Gin, and please, let's try to keep in touch," Morgan cried, hugging her friend tightly. Ginny nodded in agreement, stepping out of the door onto the porch into the cold air.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm so sorry I haven't been replying! If only I actually got some owls..." she laughed rather nervously, twisting it into some kind of cough to hide the anxiety.  
  
"Now get home quickly, you never know what goes on in the dark during these times, even near Muggles," Morgan said, her voice dropping as she gave Ginny one last hug. Ginny nodded and, feeling the pressure of suppressed tears behind her throat, moved down the steps and onto the sidewalk with a wave.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket as his icy eyes scoured the empty street. Tonight was the night. His father said they had been waiting too long. Ginny was out, anyways, at a friend's. His black cloak billowed slowly against the wind and he looked up to see the full moon looking sadly down over him, the smoky clouds sliding over the silvery surface. It's face looked as though it was crying.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny quickened her step, her boots making loud resounding noises against the pavement. She withdrew her wand from her bag and murmured an incomprehensible spell to quiet them. Silence engulfed her. She didn't like it.  
  
~*~  
  
He saw the name of the street on the sign as it glowed against the dim light. Maplewood Ave. Yes, this was the right place. He was certain of it. Stepping back into a cloud of shadows, he looked down the dark street. Nothing. He checked his watch and that it was nine o'clock. She should have left Morgan's house by now.  
  
~*~  
  
Fear gripped her from some unknown source as she tightened her coat around her throat. Her loose hair flapped against her back and her jeans brushed against each other when she walked. She heard a baby's cry coming from someone's window, the clang of metal, a loud eruption of laughter. Though these sounds comforted her, they made her all the more frightened in another way. A sense of foreboding made her rigid as she passed another white house. Something was going to happen. She felt it.  
  
~*~  
  
He saw her coming up the street just at the right time. Immediately, that unknown emotion that plagued him when he saw her filled him to the brink. He watched her fast walk, he heard the dim, suppressed clump of the soles of her boots. Her face was pale, her lips dark, her hair swirling around her, making her look like some modern Aphrodite unknowingly walking into fate.  
  
~*~  
  
She knew it was him before she saw him step out of the shadows. Who else would it have been? The streetlamp nearest them flickered out as she stopped suddenly. The harsh sound of her own breathing slammed against her eardrums. She saw his tall, lean form approaching her, just another shadow, though a bit more solid. His hair gleamed a bit and she saw the flash of his pale eyes.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Silence.  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't want to do it. Now that he saw her standing there, afraid, depending on anything to save her, he didn't want to put her through this.  
  
Immediately his cowardice backfired and he cursed in his head. This was his job, his mission. He should be proud to be trusted with such a task.  
  
He could see her shivering in the chilly air, but perhaps from a mixture of fear as well. He pulled out his wand underneath his cloak, certain she couldn't see it. She blinked and squinted.  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy? Draco?" Her voice was a frightened squeak. She took a step backwards. Then another. She began to move quickly backwards but he advanced and took hold of her wrist. She froze.  
  
"Draco? Please, stop!"  
  
He whispered the spell. She froze, her eyes suddenly became dull, devoid of expression as her body went limp. Springing forward, he caught her as she fell. Ginny's body hung against his arm as he lifted her up close to him. Her tiny breaths felt huge and overpowering in her chest as he crushed it against him. He had done it.  
  
~*~  
  
She felt half the life go out of her. She felt his arm around her. She couldn't see, though. The darkness frightened her but she couldn't move. Her wand! Where was her wand? He had attacked her! But she was alive. Why couldn't she move her arm? Why did she feel like she was falling? Then she heard something.  
  
A whisper against her ear. She felt it rather than heard it. "I'm sorry." His voice.  
  
And then they were gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note- Oh, didn't you just LOVE that? I DID! Fun to write. Sorry bout the cliffie but deal with it. Don't complain about the cliffie. Aha! That was so cool! Okay sorry. Leave a review!! 


	5. Numero Fivo

Authors Note- Sorry for the cliffie. I enjoyed it though. And if any of you, like Olive, were severely disappointed from the lack of snogosity, dontchya fear, there'll be a bit in this chappie. Promise! And review or else I'll never update again. Ha.  
  
Disclaimer- Hmm let's see...do I own the characters? Yes. I think I do. Honestly.  
  
Chapter Five (woooot)  
  
When Ginny awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was incredibly comfortable. She opened her eyes lazily and looked up to see a large mass of deep red fabric draped down. Sitting up abruptly, she looked around this unknown room with surprise. She was lying in a huge, king-sized bed with wine-colored covers and white sheets over an intricately woven carpet with dark colors. A plush, black-leather couch and two chairs sat around a happily crackling fire, shedding light on the musty, soft but dark- colored red walls with scattered moving pictures.  
  
The room wasn't large at all, but comfortable. A dresser stood off to the side, and a desk on the other wall of the room. But she didn't know where she was.  
  
Leaping off the bed, she raced over to the fireplace and saw a sealed envelope, addressed to her. Ginny Weasley was written in fancy, curly black letters. She savagely ripped it open and read the short letter.  
  
Virginia,  
I hope you are comfortable in your room. If there is anything you need, you will find a small bell beside the fireplace. Ring it and one of our house-elves will come to your aid. I have your wand with me and I haven't destroyed it. I will be by soon to check on you.  
  
~Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny read it again, anger boiling in her stomach. Comfortable? Sure, she was comfortable, who wouldn't be in this luxurious room? But honestly, it was like she was caged.  
  
"Oh good," she said aloud. "He hasn't destroyed my wand. How thoughtful!" Reeling, she tossed the letter in the fire and watched it burn. She hated him. Oh, god, how she hated him.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco approached the solid wooden door, the one in the hall that had no handle. He opened it with a confusing spell from his wand. He entered the room to see two out of the five torches burning on the walls and the fire smoldering away into a pile of ashes. He looked over to the bed to see a figure sprawled out among the messy covers.  
  
He approached her softly and watched her sleep. She was on her back, her head turned, her red hair spilling out in a mass of waves over the white pillow. Her chest rose softly with breath and he could see she was still wearing her jeans. Obviously she hadn't thought of opening the dresser to find some more clothes.  
  
His heart ached as he stared at her. Her finger curled a bit on the sheet, her eyelashes were dark and fluttered softly at one point. Her body, still thin and beautiful, had this amazing power he was drawn too. She had no visible flaw.  
  
But suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to face him. He felt like he could dive into her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Hello, Ginny."  
  
She sat up and clutched the covers to her chest, then noticed she was still wearing her shirt and let them drop. She glared at him.  
  
How cute she was when she was mad.  
  
"I'd like some kind of explanation why I am here in this random room without my wand and WHY THE HELL was I...abducted last night? Kidnapped! I was kidnapped, goddammit, Malfoy, by you, you ass!"  
  
He smiled a bit. "Ginny, it wasn't my choice. I wouldn't if I could have chosen."  
  
She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh, right, so you're suddenly Mr. Perfect with all the right intentions. Yeah, well you know what? NO. Bloody Hell! I still haven't freaking forgiven you since you left me when I was fifteen. I hated you for that. You broke my little heart. I ran crying to Will and he actually cared, so I stayed with him. I hoped you'd remember about me! Maybe you'd write over the summer, but no, clearly I wasn't a 'significant other', I was just your little whore, there at your beck and call."  
  
She took a deep breath and Draco, who was quite horrified at what she was saying, saw the tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"I tried to stand up against you, Draco!" she continued. "I really did, but you had completely taken over me, like you had the damn Imperius curse on me or something! Shit, I was lost in my life! I'd do anything for you! But were you the same way? No! Of course not, you were still off screwing Pansy and all your other little Slytherin girls who crawled after you and all the boys in your wake wanted to do what you were doing, they wanted to be like you, mighty Draco, the hottest boy alive-"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"SHUT UP don't you DARE interrupt me!" The tears were spilling down her reddening cheeks now. "I've wanted to say this for years, now."  
  
"Well don't."  
  
She glared at him. "And why not?"  
  
"Because I know what you're saying. I-"  
  
"Where's Will?" she interrupted. Draco frowned.  
  
"Listen to me."  
  
"NO! Why should I? You never listen to me. Did you harm Will? Did you hurt him? Harry? Percy? Fred or George or ANYONE?" she screamed.  
  
"Shit, Ginny, listen! I was an asshole when I was sixteen! I was just using you, yeah, I think you knew that! Well, now you do anyways. But now you're here for a different reason. Now, I'm just a puppet on the stage that my father and Vol-You-Know-Who have created. They're using me now, just someone to carry out their little plans. I didn't have a choice. Sure, I've tortured Muggles and those witches and wizards born by them, that's the way I am! So now you know. But please, listen..."  
  
His voice trailed off as he stared at her. She stared at him.  
  
Silence engulfed them for a moment as they glared at each other. She didn't like hating him. It was so easy, but it was painful, too. And he didn't like lying to her. She saw right through him.  
  
"Did you ever get married?" she whispered. He hated her for changing the subject but he went along with it.  
  
"No. I was too busy."  
  
"With what? Being evil?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why? No one was vying for your love?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. Ginny suddenly noticed how strong they were beneath his shirt. "Yeah, I had a bunch of girlfriends." He grinned suddenly. "But I didn't really like any of them."  
  
She smiled. How different she suddenly looked, how beautiful. "But you took time out of your busy life to stalk me." She said. He laughed.  
  
"Why do you think I did that?"  
  
"Because you couldn't get me out of your head, you damn fool."  
  
His grin widened as he leaned closer towards her. She smelled good.  
  
"Wow, you're good at this, aren't you?"  
  
Her anger melted. She remembered that feeling. Will had never really spurred it up. "Guess so." And then she kissed him. She did it first. Right on the lips. Soft little kisses in succession, warming him up. Soon he returned them.  
  
Slowly, as if trying to remember how to do something he had long forgotten, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Still she kissed him. His lips, still smiling slightly, moved to her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead, her closed eyelids, her chin, her ears, her neck. She giggled like she was fifteen again and buried her face in the crook between her neck and shoulder.  
  
"What about Will?" he whispered in her ear as he pulled away after another ten minutes of heate snogging.  
  
She just looked up at him, completely captivated, her red lips curling into a smile. "I'm sorry, Will, really, I am." Then she laughed. "I hope he heard that." He laughed too and leaned forward again, pressing his lips on the flesh below her neck on her chest.  
  
There was along, content pause as he just marveled at everything about her and she just wondered how his eyes could look so exactly like ice. She kissed him again and again and again, not wanting to stop, ever, even if the world walked in and saw them.  
  
"Hey, remember that time I found your whore-sheet and then I made you kiss me perfectly to make up for it?"  
  
Still kissing her chest, he laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty lame. On your part."  
  
She shrieked, pushing him away. For a moment he was horrified but then saw she was laughing still.  
  
"What? The kiss was lame on my part?" He burst into laughter at this and shook his head.  
  
"No! No, that's not what I said, I meant...oh, never mind."  
  
Her smile ebbed slightly and she sat up a bit. He backed away, still sitting on the bed, eying her.  
  
"You leaving me was slightly lame on your part, Draco." His stare hardened, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Look, haven't we talked enough about that? I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"You know you don't mean it." His jaw dropped.  
  
"What the hell? Ginny, no, listen-" But just then, Draco heard voices. Ginny heard them too. They froze, eyes snapping open. Footsteps in the hall. Draco sat up and sprang off the bed, wiping off his lips. Ginny stuffed herself under the sheets and lay down, pretending to be asleep. Her heart was pounding in her chest.  
  
Lucius Malfoy entered, his cane banging loudly on the floor. Ginny didn't know whether she should pretend to wake up from the noise or continue. She looked over at Draco who shook his head slightly. She shut her eyes.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
Lucius scanned the room. He saw Ginny's 'sleeping' form. "She's there, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Good. You did a wonderful job taking her last night."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now come with me. I need to talk with you." He paused. "In private."  
  
Draco reluctantly followed his father out of the room, leaving Ginny to stare at the wall.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco followed his father through the long hallways, twisting around, through endless corridors and up three flights of stairs, down another. Finally they entered into a dimly lit room with chairs in a tight circle. Light from an invisible source flickered in the room. Draco saw his Lord sitting in one of the chairs. Draco had learned long ago not to fear the horrible face, the paper-white skin, the red eyes with vertical pupils like that of a cat.  
  
Abnormally long, bony fingers curled on the arm of the chair as Voldemort straightened in his seat a bit, the silken black folds of his robes rustling.  
  
"Lucius. I presume she's here, in our custody." The chilling voice filled the air, scratched at the walls. It would make anyone but a Death Eater cringe.  
  
"She is, my Lord. She is asleep."  
  
The horrible, thin, colorless lips arched into some disgusting smile. "Very good." The face turned to Draco. "I remember when I had power over her. My spirit, me as a young boy, in a diary." It smiled again. "She confided in me. I had her do whatever I wished. What an obedient little child...it's a shame she'll be killed now." Draco clenched his teeth together, his jaw hardening, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"We're killing her?"  
  
"Certainly. But not yet. I want to see how her dear loved ones react. I'll harm her, perhaps with pain, perhaps with power over her. Maybe with blindness, immobility, loss of all senses..." Draco stared on in horror. Had it not been with Ginny, he would be laughing at the intelligence of it all. Now he was frightened. For her.  
  
Lucius spoke. "We've been keeping track of her husband, Will Johnson. He found out about her disappearance yesterday and is completely insane, searching everywhere. Of course they haven't found a trace yet. Percy, the oldest Weasley and the damn Minister is using all the technology he can muster. Remember, it is he we are targeting. We want to weaken the Ministry. Everyone wants to help. Harry Potter's working too. But of course they won't succeed."  
  
Voldemort smiled again. "No, of course they won't. Who ever has?"  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny sat in one of the chairs, plucking at a stray string from the hem of her pants. She was getting sick of being completely lost, completely in his power. She wanted to go home. Suddenly she missed Will with a horrible aching feeling and she whimpered, burying her face in her knees. Loneliness hovered over her like a great black cloud.  
  
There weren't any windows in the room, so she couldn't see the sunlight. The clock on the mantelpiece said it was two in the morning. Draco had come in three hours ago and left one hour later. She had been sitting in this soft chair for another hour. Boredom clawed at her mind as she jiggled her foot, humming a tune she made up when she forgot the rest. She stood, roamed around the room, over to the desk. She pulled it open. An empty wand box lay dejected on the dusty wooden surface, along with rolled pieces of parchment, ink, paper, seals, but nothing else.  
  
Finally, he came.  
  
The door creaked open and she turned around to see Draco sneak in and shut it behind him. He turned around and saw her, smiling slightly. She didn't return it. Putting her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Draco, tell me why I'm here. I won't take no for an answer. You will tell me why you took me, if you have hurt anyone, and when I'm going to leave." He sighed and walked over, sitting on the couch. She remained standing. "Tell me."  
  
"Fine." She raised her eyebrows. Wow, that didn't take long. "You're here to weaken the Ministry. We all know you're an Unspeakable, but we don't know what you do. And you're valuable to your brother. He'll do anything to rescue you. Maybe even forfeit what we need to bring our Lord back to full power. You know how that damn Potter took his entire power away from him two years ago, when the War pretty much stopped while you all waited for him to return. Well, he's almost back. He needs something, but I won't tell you what. You can get it for me. I won't tell you how, not yet.  
  
"So you're here for multiple reasons. But don't think you'll be getting away any time soon." He had stared at her this entire time, and she glared back.  
  
"But you haven't hurt anyone else."  
  
He shrugged cruelly. "Maybe."  
  
She screamed, stomping her foot on the ground. "TELL ME, DAMNIT!" He almost laughed at her. She wanted to shoot him right then. "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Probably not." He seemed to smirk at her again. He watched her fume, and then she stopped.  
  
"I need to take a shower, Malfoy." He nodded and pointed to a door in the wall that was definitely not there before. She was certain of it. Shooting him a last poison-filled glance, she marched into it, to find a gorgeous white bathroom with a large, royal shower area with everything she needed. Without a pause, she ripped off her dirty clothes and marched into it, turning on the shower. It was only when the steaming water was pouring over her body when she broke down and began to sob.  
  
~*~  
  
She came out in a black tank-top silk nightgown that went down to her knees, her long, wet hair in dark waves around her shoulders, her bare feet padding along the carpet. He stared at her, watching the way she moved with a slightly perverted eye, as she slowly brushed out her hair. Then she crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up high to her chin.  
  
"Turn off the light, Malfoy."  
  
"Good night to you, too."  
  
"And don't try anything on me while I'm sleeping or I'll hate you forever." She paused. "Not like I won't already, anyways."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
He turned off the light.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note- Wow. Seven pages. I hope you all enjoyed that. If there wasn't enough snogging, there will be, but with twists. Ha. Not perverted twists you freaks. Anyways, leave a review. OH OH. Please, PLEASE PLEASE IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA for how I should incorporate her being an Unspeakable into the PLOT please PLEASE put it in your review OR EVEN BETTER email me at star.clare@verizon.net. I'd really appreciate it and I'd give you massive credit for it, because my creativity cells are being killed by my stupidity cells and thus I cannot think. Thanks! ~Clare 


	6. Numero SIXO, I tell you

Disclaimer- Hi! I'm J.K. Rowling! Don't you all love me? Oh, I know you do! But see, there's just one problem. I'm not her! Ha! Ha! I tricked you, fools! Ha!  
  
Authors Note- Well, none of you AT ALL answered my plea for help. Thanks. Thanks soooo much, guys, 'faithful reviewers'. Right. You just tell yourselves that. Please I need help! How should I incorporate her being an Unspeakable in here? Help!!  
  
Chapter Six (grumbles)  
  
The little house elf, which would not tell Ginny her name, came to deliver breakfast the next morning. The food that arrived on the platter was warm, fresh and delicious, though Ginny hated taking each bite, knowing that the Malfoys obviously treated their elves with no more respect than the dirt they walked on, and she was eating their slave labor.  
  
Ah, no. She was beginning to sound like Hermione in her fourth year. This wouldn't do.  
  
But still. She wanted to cry when the little elf scurried off, bent low as though constantly wincing from a fear of beatings.  
  
Draco was gone. Not that Ginny cared.  
  
The entire day passed and she did nothing. She wanted to rip her hair out from boredom, to scream and set the place on fire. In her insanity she began thinking of ways to escape. Perhaps she could climb up the chimney? But no, she looked up there and reached up into the sooty black shaft, cramming her whole body into the hearth and reaching up, but it was blocked. Clearly, the fire was magical. Then she tried to rip out the drain in the bathtub (which appeared when she felt like taking a bath at one point), but that held fast, much to her annoyance. Or maybe she could smash her chair into the wall and bust a hole into it and run away, or maybe her body. But she tried that, and it only resulted in a broken chair and her shoulder aching horribly.  
  
The door, too, wouldn't open. She tried to cram her hand in the space under the door but it got stuck and that was another ten minutes wasted, screaming and kicking the door, trying to get loose. She finally succeeded, but at that moment, the space shrank; the door elongated, so there was virtually no crack.  
  
She ran over, threw herself on the bed, and after a good time of screaming, just simply cried.  
  
At some point, she didn't know when, the house elf returned. Immediately she launched herself practically onto it.  
  
"Elf! You! Please, please get me out of here! Is there a way to escape? Please!" she shrieked, on her knees, her eyes wide with desperation. The elf shrank away, quivering slightly; its ears flopped to the side of its bald little head.  
  
"I is not allowed to say anything but my orders. You is to attend supper tonight with masters. You is to get clothes from your dresser." Its long-fingered hand pointed to the wooden bureau. "I is going to come collect you at the right time." And then, it fled, straight through the door, which melted away in a space perfectly large for its body. Ginny, enraged, threw herself against the door, hoping to be let through. No such luck.  
  
"Dinner. I am going to eat dinner with Draco and probably Lucius and who knows? Maybe even You-Know-Who! Why, I'll probably see my old chums Crabbe and Goyle, probably that ass-wipe Pansy, that rapist freak Zabini and that stupid cow that Draco went to that ball with!" She sank onto the chair, shaking slightly, her fists clenched. "Yet he wants me to dress up and dine in this beautiful manor. No! I won't do it!"  
  
She glared into the empty hearth, her arms wrapped around each other, rocking back and forth. She probably looked like some freak from St. Mungo's. But her stomach began growling loudly, pleading for food, and she knew that the food served to them would be absolutely delicious.  
  
Hating herself, she went over to the bureau and threw open the doors. Dresses hung there, beautiful gowns of blood red, midnight blue, black velvet and silk, forest green, even a deep gold. Shoes, too, were lined up along the floor of it, all lovely and heeled. Fuming, she began sifting through the gowns, trying to find the simplest and ugliest. But they were all gorgeous. Desperate, she found the simplest, though one could hardly call it simple. It was deep grayish silver, slim, sleeveless and down to her ankles, though not very low on the front. She would rather not display cleavage in front of Lucius Malfoy or some Death Eaters.  
  
Draco, maybe, but...  
  
No! No, she did not want to show cleavage to Draco. Damn Draco. Shaking her head and muttering incomprehensible words to herself, she touched the smooth fabric that shimmered slightly in the light. The shoes matched, though they were black. When she looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom, she hated her beauty. She didn't want to show it.  
  
~*~  
  
The air in the hallway was cold, and the only sound she could hear was the tapping of her heels against the stone floor. The walls on either side of her were green, (what did she expect?) with torches here and there between portraits of rather handsome men and very beautiful women, all dressed in fine robes and gowns, dripping with jewelry. Their smiles faded every so often as they got bored and their eyes followed her as she made her way down the silent hall.  
  
The door ahead of her was made of intricately carved wood, and the moment she got within a foot of it, the door opened. She entered a grand dining room with a long, already set table. The tablecloth was cream colored and the flames of everlasting candles lining the center of it danced, letting off unnatural amounts of light to fill the room.  
  
But she was alone.  
  
Slowly, cautiously, she seated herself at one of the chairs, marveling at how comfortable it was yet hating all of this hospitality. Yet, just at that moment, a panel in the wall opened and four men entered.  
  
She wasn't at all surprised at who it was. Draco Malfoy, of course, stunning in simple black robes, his hair yet again slicked back, a terribly placid expression on his face. Following him was his father, Lucius, dressed exactly the same, though he was smirking. And of course, Crabbe and Goyle, still enormous (though she expected it was all muscle rather than fat) in dark green robes, staring blankly at her, either not surprised or inwardly excited.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley, how kind of you to join us." Lucius bowed, and she doubted it was mockingly. She stood, and ducked in an odd half-curtsey half- bow.  
  
She briefly saw Draco's eyes widened as they scanned her in her dress. She didn't care if he was astonished. Let him be amazed at what he could never have.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. How kind of you to invite me to dine in such a lovely room." She paused, the bitter sarcasm in her voice filling the room. "Lord knows I have been getting slightly bored in that room of mine."  
  
Lucius walked slowly towards her and cocked his head slightly, ice- like eyes shining with delight. "And which Lord would that be, Virginia?" She just stared at him, horrified.  
  
He approached her until he was six inches away from her and reached his hand forward. She froze in horror, staring past his shoulder at the wall, dreading what he would do or say. His icy thumb pressed lightly at the nape of her throat, the rest of his fingers brushing the side of her neck. His hand reached up, his fingers winding into her hair, and she thought she would scream with anger. How dare he touch her so slowly, so intimately as that!  
  
"Such beauty...a pity it shall go to waste." His voice slid across her as his hand traveled back around her neck, to her shoulder, then down her bare arm. She shivered and felt the hairs rise all over her body. Her eyes found Draco's face. He was looking away.  
  
"And how shall it go to waste?" she murmured, voice quavering. He just smirked and said nothing, letting the effect of his silence sink in.  
  
"Now, let us dine." She hurriedly found his seat again, and was relieved when Draco sat across from her. Lucius sat at the head of the table, and Crabbe seated himself one seat down from her, and Goyle across from him. Lucius snapped his fingers, and immediately, food appeared in front of them. Ah, she thought bitterly, they must have taken the idea from Hogwarts. How clever.  
  
The first course was soup, dreadfully delicious, though she had no idea what was in it. The wine she drank was rich and wonderful, the water was icy cold. Then there came a large steak of fish with sweet and regular potatoes and countless vegetables in a little pattern around it. She ate every bite of it, hating how good it tasted.  
  
Five courses in all arrived in front of her, each finer than before, and they ate in complete silence. Lucius, it looked like, loved all of this, mostly her fear of him. Draco looked slightly uncomfortable, though when she almost choked on a bit of potato, she saw him almost smile.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were just stumps that ate everything in sight, grunting softly as they shoveled food into their mouths. Every time Lucius looked at them, his lip curled up in distaste. Finally, the meal was finished, and Lucius spoke.  
  
"Draco, you will so kindly escort Miss Weasley back to her room." Then, having stood away from the table, he disappeared. Crabbe and Goyle followed moments after. Draco stood, walked over to Ginny, took hold of her arm and began to walk towards the door. She jerked her arm away as they entered the hall.  
  
"Am I supposed to thank you for a lovely meal? Am I supposed to smile and refer back to the warm conversations we had? Oh, wait, what conversation?" He grinned a bit and looked sideways at her.  
  
"You look very pretty, Ginny."  
  
"That's not exactly what I was looking for, Malfoy. What was the point of that? Why couldn't I have just eaten in my room, alone, in some comfortable clothes? Why the fuck am I here anyways?"  
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He was still grinning in a terribly sardonic way.  
  
"Ha ha, you are just so damn funny, you know that?" They entered her room and he closed the door behind them. "Seriously. I want you to tell me. Or at least tell me how Will is doing. You must know, seeing as you are such a criminal mastermind."  
  
He laughed. He actually laughed. She liked his laugh. She hated him, but she liked his laugh. It was true. Evil, but true.  
  
"All right, Ginny. I'll tell you. Will is absolutely fine. Well, you could say that he's going insane because he has no idea where you are, but other than that, he's fine." He smiled again, looking straight into her eyes. She felt tears in the back of her throat. She wanted to see Will so badly.  
  
"Percy, your brother, is fine too. Everyone is fine, Weasley, we haven't harmed anyone."  
  
"Except me."  
  
"If you call this harming, then sure." He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. She remained standing.  
  
"You already told me why I'm here, but not enough. I want to know more."  
  
He nodded. "Understandable. Well, one thing I didn't tell you was that we made a barter. Give us Harry Potter, and we'll give you back." She shrieked in horror, and his smile dimmed a bit. "He's already offered to give himself up for your return. He'll do anything, you know. He wants you safe too badly."  
  
This was clearly too much. Ginny promptly burst into tears right there, tears splashing down her front, her clenched fists covering her eyes. He hated seeing her cry, to see her in such pain. This was Ginny, after all, one of his love interests in his sixth year.  
  
"Voldemort has plans to kill you, Ginny, even if they give us Harry." He regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth. She looked up, eyes wet and huge.  
  
"Oh my god. No. That is not possible. Not Harry, just for me!" She began to cry again, harder. "Draco, don't let him kill me! Come on, please, at least postpone it, please, Draco, please..." another wave of tears hit her and she turned and went to the bed, kicking off her shoes and lying down on top of the covers. She shook from the force of her sobs. He rose and approached her.  
  
"You honestly think I could do that?"  
  
"Yes. You could. If you really loved me."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Who ever said I loved you?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"What? No. Then when did I say that?"  
  
"Never." He looked at her for a long moment, wondering if he would actually give into her pathetic, soft gaze. He snorted and reached down into his pocket, pulling out his wand. He began to fiddle with it, just running his fingers up and down it, spinning it around, looking curiously at it. He was clearly quite bored with her. He sat in one of the chairs, sinking down into the plush leather.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, that's not really good enough for me. I'm not in love with you, Ginny, I don't know what you're talking about." For a moment he said nothing. "If your brother gives us what we want, I'll let you go freely, off into the world, and you can tell anyone you want about who took you, because it won't matter. We'll succeed, we'll wipe out all the filthy mudbloods."  
  
"What is it you want? He'll give it up, for me."  
  
"You, his sister, in return for the lives of all the people that he is expected to serve and be loyal to and govern fairly? One girl for hundreds? Or really, one girl for the forfeit of his power and-" just then, there was a terribly loud bang off in the hall to the right. Draco looked up, alarmed, and stood abruptly. "Stay right there," he ordered her, and dashed off. Ginny stared as the door opened and closed, but not completely. A crack was still there.  
  
Ginny knew this was her chance. Looking around, she suddenly noticed his wand sitting on the little table next to the chair in which Draco was sitting, just waiting for her. Draco's wand. What a moron he was, to forget it! Gasping, she darted forward, grabbed it, and ran towards the door. It opened easily and she stuck her head out, looking both ways. Empty.  
  
The dining hall was to the left, she knew that. But the noise had come to the right, and that's where Draco had ran. Where to go? Her palms began to get sweaty and she hitched up her dress above her knees so she could run easier.  
  
Oh great, her dress. She would have to flee in a dress and bare feet.  
  
Barely even thinking, she turned left and began to run down the long hallway. She passed door after door, painting after painting, rounding corner after corner. Twice she heard more loud bangs to the right, through the walls, as if in some center room she couldn't reach.  
  
Her bare feet slapped the wood floors as she flew ahead, looking frantically left and right, as if expecting to see a glowing red 'exit' sign hovering above a doorway. Finally, realizing that she would never get anywhere just running, she stopped abruptly and grabbed the handle of a door at the left. She held her wand out, steeling herself for what might come.  
  
She shoved open the door and looked inside. Nothing. It was a completely empty room, with checkered black and white tiles on the floor, walls and ceilings. It was horribly mesmerizing, as if pulling her into it. She saw a gaping black hole in the middle of the floor and inched forward, looking down, quite afraid. Blackness stared back at her.  
  
Behind her, the door slammed shut. She shrieked and looked around. No way out. Running back, she struggled to open the door, using numerous spells from Draco's wand. Nothing helped. She returned to the hole and stuck her hand down into it. Cold, clammy air circled her hand, but that was it. She would have to jump.  
  
And then, from inside it seemed, below the floor, there came another loud crash, bang and numerous shouts and voices, rising up through the hole. She could hear the pounding of feet and the zing of things flying through the air; things, or just particularly violent spells.  
  
Taking her chances, she stood at the edge of it and, clutching the wand, jumped. Freezing air swept past her as she shot downward, squeezing her elbows in to her sides, her hair whipping at the edges of the tube. And then she landed against rock-hard ground, falling horribly onto her ankle. It snapped beneath her and she screamed in pain, falling backwards. Her ankle, she had broken her ankle!  
  
But then, someone grabbed her from behind, grabbing her underneath the arms and hoisting her upward. She screamed again as her weight rested momentarily on her ankle. The person roughly held her around the waist and she shrieked, but then she felt the chilling, tiny circle of the tip of a wand being pressed against her neck.  
  
"I've got her," said a rough voice that she couldn't at all recognize. "Make one move and she's off to join the dead." Terror filled Ginny's brain, making it impossible to think. She could feel the warm breath of the man holding her on her ear, ruffling her hair, and his hand squeezed her flesh around her waist, traveling upward quickly...struggling, she shoved his hand downward and he chuckled in her ear. Pain was overwhelming her senses.  
  
"Don't move, Ginny." She recognized the voice, she tried to identify it. "Please, don't move." Percy! Percy, it was Percy!  
  
"PERCY!" she screamed, quite forgetting that her life, and probably his, was in danger.  
  
"No, Gin, shut-" There was another loud scuffling, a muffled cry, more bangs and the explosion that only a backfiring spell could make, and another shout.  
  
And then, quite suddenly, some very smart person decided to fill the room with light.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note- Okay, that's enough for one chapter. I hope I didn't make that whole thing too abrupt. And yes, the end was confusing, I know. I am laughing right now, you see. Anyways, I was wondering if ANY OF YOU would like to reply to my plea for help, deciding WHAT THE THING IS that the Death Eaters wand/need, that Percy and the Ministry has, and what Ginny doesn't know about. Please, I'm not going to update until SOMEONE answers me in any way. Maybe I'll just attack my dear friends until they give me some support. So if you have any suggestions, put it in your review or just email me at star.clare@verizon.net. Thanks soo much!! ~Clare. And if you truly love me/ this story, you WILL answer me. 


	7. Chapter Seven, after over a YEAR

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Characters not mine.

Authors Note: I haven't updated this in, I believe, over a year. That's incredible. I just forgot about it. But here goes nothing. I can't believe I'm actually going to go back to this again!

Ginny looked feverishly around, her entire body throbbing with the pain from her ankle. The room was lit with two dim tubes of light that hit the walls and splashed around, illuminating its many captors. There was a man dressed in black robes that Ginny did not recognize (who was holding her), he was just extremely ugly. Draco was there with Percy in a headlock, their wands shoved into each other's bodies. Their gasps were heavy and violent. Harry and Hermione were standing, pointing a total of five wands at Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle. They had obviously taken control of the Death Eater's wands. Will was lying crumpled in a corner, blood seeping from his temple, his wand sitting in Draco's pocket.

Everyone in the room was frozen, blinking at the light and looking down at who they were holding, in shock.

"Oh my god," Ginny gasped. All this was for her. All these people, there, to save her! Percy had obviously gotten wind of her abduction some way or another and had gathered a small but powerful army to search for her. She would have burst into a frenzy of fighting or gratitude but in a horrible rush, all the pain from her ankle came rushing up to her head and a second later, all she saw was black as consciousness left her.

Upon seeing Ginny fall limp, however, everyone else went absolutely insane. In a whirl of screams, Harry and Hermione knocked out their three prisoners, and Draco propelled Percy across the room to smash into Ginny and the unknown man holding her. Percy then accidentally stunned both Ginny and the man behind her, though this obviously had no effect on Ginny.

Draco then proceeded to shock everybody as he rushed towards Ginny and hoisted her tenderly in her arms. Her gazed down at her face and shook her, hoping to bring her back to consciousness. Her head just lolled against his arm.

"Let go of her!" Harry screamed, pointing his wand at Draco. Draco did nothing.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Draco said blankly. "We have to—" but he was cut off at Harry hurled a complicated spell at Draco and he fell to the ground, his head smacking the stone floor. Ginny slumped against him and at that moment, it was horrifying to Harry and the rest of them to see Ginny and Draco lying like that, limbs entangled, looks of unconscious bliss on their faces, so close to each other. Ginny's silver dress glittered in the light.

Harry waited for nothing. He grabbed Ginny from the ground and lifted her into his arms. Shouting orders to Hermione and Percy, he watched in complete control as Percy managed to get Will to levitate perfectly flat in the air. Little crimson drops of liquid dribbled onto the glimmering floor from his head.

"Come on, we have to go, there's no time to waste," Harry said and he ran out the door and down the hall, though his speed was greatly hindrance by the human in his arms. The hallway in front of them stretched ominously on, lined with a few doors and many framed paintings.

"Do we remember how we got in?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering with fear.

"We were on the other level, remember?" Percy was looking nervously back to the room, afraid their enemies would rise from their spell-induced slumbers. "We have to go fast."

And off they went, as fast as they could, their shoes clattering against the marble slabs beneath them.

When Ginny awoke, she found herself in her bed, at home, wrapped snugly in her down comforter, her body enclosed in a pocket of warmth. Beside her lay Will, his mouth hanging open and a bit of drool dribbling onto his pillow. She sat up, her ankle throbbing with dull pain, her head hurting more. Confusion was swallowing her brain. She didn't understand why she was home and why Draco wasn't there. For some horrifying reason, she missed him.

She got up and went to get dressed, seeing as she was still wearing the silvery dress that the Malfoys had given her. She threw on some jeans and a black sweater, and went to lie back down.

"Ginny?" Will had awoke and was peering down at her intently. She sat up and was then wrapped in a fierce hug. "Oh my god sweetie, you're all right! I was so afraid you'd be hurt," he moaned into her hair. She pulled back and frowned at him.

"What happened?"

He sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "After you passed out, I guess because you broke your ankle, Harry, Hermione and Percy got you and I to safety. Lucius had knocked me out before hand, so I wasn't much of a help." He forced a chuckle. She stared.

"And then what?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ginny. I think they just took us home and made sure we were safe."

She looked blankly at his face, which was remarkably drawn and pale. He did not look handsome anymore. He was like a caffeinated ghost, running on empty. "They're going to come back for us," she informed him bleakly, pulling the blankets around her.

"I know. We know. We have to leave." She looked up at him, shocked.

"Leave where?"

"To some other place, we don't know. Somewhere under cover. It will be hard, Gin, but I think we'll manage."

Ginny nodded, her mind numbed. She was still in too much of a shock because of the previous nights. Her lips burned as she remembered Draco kissing her rapidly, passionately, but she shoved the memory from her mind and stumbled out of the bedroom and downstairs. "I'm going to make some coffee," she shouted to Will. He made no response.

The day dragged on, and she didn't bother to go to work. Will did, however. Ginny instead sat in her living room, waiting. Waiting for what, she didn't know, she was just content to sit and stare at the clock on the mantle and watch her life waste away. It was at three in the afternoon when the telephone rang. She sprang forward to pick it up, holding it excitedly to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ginny, what the hell? You're home? How the hell are you home?"

She actually smiled, sitting back in her chair. Draco's breathing in her ear was oddly comforting. "I don't know, they got us home. Where are you?"

"We're home too. We finally woke up to find you guys gone, you sneaky little bastards. How did you pull that off?"

"Well, seeing as I was unconscious, I don't know." Ginny looked puzzled, down at her ankle, to see that it was perfectly fine. Hermione or someone had obviously mended it before they left her.

Ginny felt the familiar wad of nervousness in the pit of her stomach when Draco spoke to her. It was the same feeling she felt when she was fifteen, overcome with infatuation for this gorgeous, daring and terribly evil fellow one year older than her, who happened to be her worst enemy.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ginny said, twirling the phone cord through her fingers, as though she was a hormonal teenager again, excited to speak to a crush.

Draco laughed at her. "Do about what?"

She froze, realizing she had just put into words what she feared horribly. For a moment she said nothing. He laughed again and then let out a loud 'oh' of realization.

"Ginny!" he cried. "I thought you were faithful!"

She cringed, feeling terrible. "I am. I didn't mean that, Draco. Sorry. I just…..I don't know, I enjoyed our time together."

He chuckled deeply and she could practically hear him smile. "I get it, Virginia. Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything, I've got it all under control. You just sit tight and try to be happy with little Willy, okay?"

She giggled and then let out a lonesome sigh. "Draco, for some reason, something's wrong. I don't love him anymore. I have absolutely no desire to…..well, do anything with him, when I look at him now. I see him as a coward with a boring and depressing life, with me as his little wifie who does nothing but make him coffee and keep his house clean."

"Well, Ginny, I'd be perfectly happy if I had you there to make me coffee and keep my house clean," he crooned, in a voice barely a whisper. She blushed, knowing that was a huge compliment coming from him. "I'll see you later, Ginny, don't worry. We're still young, as is the night…..or day, actually." He laughed and then hung up.

Ginny stared at the phone, her heart slamming wildly in her chest. She couldn't believe it. She had basically okayed the plan to go and be unfaithful to Will! Self-hate churned in her bowels but then again she loved the feeling of being off-center and a bit bad, if you could call it that. Even if it would break Will's heart, it would break her own not to follow through with her childhood infatuation. How disgraceful she was being to her parent's memories, canoodling with the family enemy. But she was her own person. She could do as she pleased.

Ginny stood on the back porch, waiting. The sun had long since set and darkness had swallowed the world. Will was still gone and the house loomed empty and dark behind her. She stared at the thick bushes and trees lining her yard. She was waiting. And then there it was, a little flash of light and sudden movement in the shadows. He stumbled out and fell onto the grass, cursing quietly. She laughed.

He came towards her and smiled. His pale skin was practically glowing next to his black turtleneck and black pants. His hair was un-gelled and quivered in the wind. He stepped up onto the porch and, saying nothing, leaned forward to plant a tender kiss on Ginny's lips. She smiled when he pulled away and stood in front of him, a good foot shorter than him, her long and wild hair swirling in the breeze.

"We shouldn't—" she started, but he placed two fingers on her lips, silencing her.

"No," he said. "We most certainly should." And with that he began kissing her again, roughly and wildly, driven with an incredible passion that he hadn't felt for years and years. Laughing beneath each other's lips, the two fell into the house, slamming the door behind them, falling onto the darkened couch.

Ginny was suddenly and finally happy, and though Will would not be, she couldn't care less. Draco was there and she was there and that was all she needed. And as the wind from an open window caused her hanging green cloak to swirl ominously, casting its shadow on the two of them, Will whistled a pleasant tune as he walked down the sidewalk towards his house.

Authors Note: Leave your reviews, please. I like actual structured reviews with things I can try to improve and whatnot. I'll make the next chapter more exciting, don't worry. It might be the last, too, seeing as I can't pull this plot much thinner.


	8. THE END

Authors Note: I forgot about this even though I updated a few months ago, so I decided to end it. Don't be TOO sad, now. These things are so fun to write but now the 6th book is out and frankly, what's the point? Oh well, I like my imaginary romances.

At that very moment, at sixteen minutes after ten, both of Ginny's tender worlds were about to collide horribly. She lay, completely smothered in bliss, beneath Draco Malfoy and the terribly beautiful body he inhabited, kissing him as though they would never see each other again (although both knew that would most certainly not be happening). His hands were elsewhere up her shirt and their legs were wound each other's. Her body was packed with such excitement and passion she thought she might explode against him.

However, Will was returning from a busy and stressful day of planning to try and save multiple lives in secret and safe ways. All he wanted was to return home and find Ginny waiting for him with a big mug of tea and open arms and to kiss him gently and remind him that she would always be his hero. That's all he wanted. He was going to find, however, something much, much different.

His brown shoes clapped quietly against the stones leading up to their drive and he whistled a breezy, pleasant tune that had been playing in Percy's office earlier that morning. A cool night breeze relaxed his face and he smiled, shifting his briefcase from one hand to the other as he reached in his pocket for his keys.

It took only a split second for Ginny to hear what she needed to. She heard, all at once, the jingle of his keys, a high note from his whistle and the shuffle of his shoe against the stones. She froze beneath Draco, their lips still stuck together, her fingers still entangled in his robes. He froze too and they made eye contact. Her eyes were filled with terror, and for just a brief moment so were his, but then he realized that this situation was quite to his advantage. If he really wanted to, he could have Apparated that very moment but he didn't want to. He wanted to see how this would turn out.

Ginny's mind was completely blank for a moment as she realized that everything was going to go wrong in about two seconds. Both of their wands lay on the dining room table, and it was too late to go anywhere. She heard Will's key slide into the lock and she still did nothing. She just lay there, hoping some miracle would happen and that Will wouldn't come inside.

But he did. He entered the dark room and shut the door behind him, taking off his cloak and hanging it on a peg next to the door. He sighed heavily and set his briefcase down. Neither Draco nor Ginny made a sound, instead they lay completely still, trying to melt into the fabric of the couch. Ginny's eyes were huge as she watched her husband walk across the dark room and point his wand at a lamp. Light burst into the room, making her eyes water, but she did not blink. She watched as Will walked the opposite direction, never looking back, and he entered the hallway, out of view. She heard him begin to walk up the stairs.

"Ginny! Ginny, are you home, dear?" Will shouted into the house. It echoed through the empty rooms and at that moment, Ginny threw Draco off of her.

"Go!" she whispered loudly, sprinting off the couch and to the table, her bare feet skidding on the wood floors. "Draco, here, get out." She threw him his wand and he caught it with ease and grabbed his cloak off a chair and darted into the kitchen. She followed him.

She could hear Will walking around upstairs, directly above them, in their bedroom. He was most likely getting changed out of his work clothes.

"Draco, you need to leave, I'll try and reach you whenever I can but really—" but she was cut off by Malfoy pulling her into his chest and kissing her firmly.

"You know I don't want to go, Ginny," he breathed into her neck. She tried to push him away but failed as he crushed her against him. "You're mine now, and Will needs to know that."

"No, no," she whispered back, absolutely terrified of the situation at hand. She wanted Will to be safe and unharmed, both physically and emotionally, completely aware that if he ever knew Ginny was not being completely faithful to him he would have a breakdown and most likely would cease to function without her. "We can't do that, Draco, I'm sorry, just go."

He pulled back for a moment and actually smiled. "I refuse," he hissed, and then laughed a tiny, horrible laugh. Ginny realized what he was about to do the moment he threw his head back and opened his mouth and she wanted to simply die.

"WILL!" Draco shouted into the house. The moving ceased upstairs. "Come down here!" Ginny collapsed into a chair and put her hands over her face. This could not be happening. Why was Draco trying to destroy her life? She didn't understand.

She heard Will begin to come downstairs, very slowly. He emerged into the light of the kitchen, looking drained and confused, his pale face shadowed by his messy hair, his clothes hanging unattractively on his thin body. She stared at him and felt so much pity for him she felt like she had to throw up.

"Is that……Is that you, Malfoy?" Will whispered. He stepped further into the light and seemed to absorb the situation. He saw Ginny, sitting on a chair looking completely humiliated, and Draco, standing behind her, his cold face smiling and haughty.

"Yes, it is me. You guessed correctly."

Will looked around hurriedly. "What are you doing here? Ginny—did he hurt you? Get away!" he shouted suddenly, pulling out his wand. But Malfoy was already there, shouting the spell as Will's wand flew out of his hand and into Draco's. Will stood, completely shocked, just watching the two of them.

"Ginny?" Will's voice was weak and quiet in the darkened room. She just stared at the floor, completely unable to stop what was about to happen.

"Will," Draco said loudly. His voice was forceful and deep, wildly different from Will's squeaks of fear and suppressed anger. "It's time you knew what your little wifie has been up to."

Ginny gasped up at him. "Draco, don't…..can I tell him?" she whispered. Draco looked down at her and simply nodded. Ginny stood and walked over to her husband, who was standing slumped against the wall, his hands clenched in fists that shone with sweat in the dim light.

"Will, I know what you're thinking right now, and—"

"Ginny!" Will shouted suddenly in her face. His eyes were wild and she was temped to reach over and hug him and tell him it was all going to be all right, but she stood as straight as she could as he continued to shout. "What's going on here? Why is he here, this horrible disgusting man…..belongs in hell! He abducted you! What are you doing? He's a Death Eater, do you even KNOW what you're doing? Were you two……were you? WERE YOU!" Will bellowed into her face. Ginny did not wince.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, we were." His jaw dropped and his breathing quickened as he looked back and forth between Draco (who was leaning against the table as though none of this mattered one bit) and Ginny (who had tiny tears shining in her eyes).

"I can't…..I just don't. I just don't get it. Ginny? Ginny Weasley? What haven't I given you?" Will moaned. He reached for her hand but she pulled it back as Draco stepped into the conversation quite abruptly.

"Everything! Obviously! That's why she came to me!" Draco shouted at the stooped and broken soul that was once a handsome and confident Will.

"Draco, please, let me do this," Ginny said quietly. She turned back to her husband. "William, you know I love you. I—"

"Then why are you doing this?" he cried.

"Because, I have to, so just listen," she snapped. "I love you both, in completely different ways and I can't help it. Will, you've been…..falling behind lately, just a bit. I don't know how else to explain it. You know Draco and I had a little thing back at Hogwarts, and I suppose it never really died. We discovered this rather recently, and…..oh, Will, I'm so sorry!" Ginny suddenly burst into tears and instead of running to Will, she turned back and raced towards Draco, who hugged her without a trace of emotion on his face.

Will just watched the scene, his face a statue of forced indifference as he screamed inside.

And with that, Draco strode around and took Ginny by the wrist and pulled her through the kitchen door and onto the porch, slamming it behind them. It was only then that he realized Ginny was crying quite hard.

"I can't do this, Draco, it's so horrible. Poor Will," she moaned, looking through the window at Will, who was standing perfectly still.

Draco grabbed her chin and turned her face to him. His eyes were hard and wild and he looked a bit dangerous. Immediately she regretted her decision to follow this madman into the depths of evil and not try to stop him, but then he softened and he let go of her face.

"Do you love me, Ginny?" he asked. She stared at him, bewildered.

"I—I, I don't know, Draco, I mean, Will is my husband but—"

"This is a yes or no question, Ginny, and your entire future depends upon your answer."

Ginny looked up at him, and immediately she knew the answer without thinking. She remembered the feelings they had for each other back at Hogwarts, she remembered his haughty indifference in public and his soft but fierce passion in private. She remembered the way he made her laugh and the way she felt when he held her, as though nothing could ever go wrong. She remembered his kisses that were sometimes so tender it hurt, she remembered his exploring hands and long sideways glances. She remembered him rescuing her, she remembered hating him and then feeling like if she didn't forgive him, the world would end. She remembered everything, so suddenly, and simply nodded.

That was all Draco needed, the tiny inclination of her head. He knew he had her in his grips all along and that she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

He knew, too, that he would do exactly the same for her.

They disappeared together, her holding on to his arm for dear life, in their yard. Before they left, however, Ginny had ran back inside and placed a simple kiss on Will's tear-stained cheek, but nothing more. She could still hear him shouting as they whirled away into black nothingness.

They landed in Draco's home, an enormous mansion that she had no idea had existed, quite Unplottable and very secret. He took her immediately to his bedroom, as it was now nearing midnight and neither had gotten very much rest recently, though those were not the thoughts that were going through his head at the moment.

She still held onto his hand as he led her silently through the ridiculously huge and plush room, her eyes wide as she soaked in her surroundings. She knew this would all take some time to get used to, and she knew what she had to do first.

She stopped walking in the middle of the room and he stopped too, turning around to look at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"You know the conditions on which you have brought me here," she said quietly. He simply looked at her. "I will not be joining in on your evil doings. I will not subject to being your stupid wife doing all your chores and staying at home. I will be doing what I please," she said firmly, looking at him directly in the eyes.

He smiled down at her and nodded. "I knew this," he told her.

"Good. We will arrange things with my family and Harry later. We will not tell him where I am but we will let them know I'm safe and quite content with my decision." He nodded in agreement and pulled off his cloak, throwing it onto a deep red velvet ottoman. He reached over and helped her take off her own, throwing hers onto a different black ottoman that was actually covered in rose petals.

He had obviously known she would be joining him.

And without another word, they fell upon each other, going not to the large and circular bed but to the sofa nearest them. Ginny feared nothing, she knew what she had just done and was about to do and knew that life was too short to allow hers to be boring for the contentment of others.

And so, as they snogged (among other things) without fear or inhibition, Ginny was quite at peace with herself, and with the astoundingly beautiful creature who was upon her, kissing her as though the next day they would both die, though neither planned to be doing so anytime soon.

Authors Note: THE END.

I hope you all enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it, though it took about two years and really isn't that great. I'm pretty pleased with the ending. Lots of DRAMAAAAA! 3


End file.
